ILLEGAL
by december28
Summary: "Karena sesungguhnya, rumput tetangga terlihat lebih hijau dibandingkan dengan rumput di kebunmu sendiri" . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . 1Shoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**ILLEGAL**

…

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

"**Karena sesungguhnya, rumput tetangga terlihat lebih hijau dibandingkan dengan rumput di kebunmu sendiri"**

…**.**

Himchan menatap kesal kearah ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan adanya pergerakan sejak tadi, berdecak semakin kesal kala melihat jam sudah melewati waktu yang ditentukan.

"Sabarlah sedikit, mungkin macet Hime"

Himchan menoleh, mendelik tajam menatap pemuda bergaris wajah tegas yang dengan santainya menyeruput kopi dari meja.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu Hime? Minum saja dulu minumanmu"

Himchan mendengus malas menatap Yongguk –pemuda itu.

"Aku hubungi mereka saja!"

"Kau baru saja menghubungi mereka 10 menit lalu, mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi"

Himchan tak mendengarkan, dengan cepat menghubungi seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Hallo!"

'**Eoh, Himchan hyung wae?'**

"Dimana kau? Aku dan Yongguk sudah menunggu 30 menit kau tahu!"

'**Kenapa berteriak! Aku sudah diparkiran!'**

"Ahh.. begitu, cepatlah..!"

'**Berisik! Hyung, dia datangkan?'**

Suara diseberang terdengar berbisik.

"Ya Tuhan! Perhatikan saja kekasihmu! Untuk apa menanyakan kekasih orang lain dasar bodoh!"

Suara diseberang terdengar terkekeh kali ini.

'**Kau tidak pernah dengar istilah rumput tetangga lebih hijau?'**

"Rumput kepalamu! Cepatlah masuk dan jangan buat kekacauan atau aku-"

Klik.

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Himchan mengeram kesal, dasar adik kurang ajar!

"Hyung~!"

Himchan menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Bangkit dan memeluk pemuda tinggi bersurai abu-abu pucat.

"Kau terlambat Junhong"

Junhong mengintip kebalik punggung Himchan, tersenyum melihat Yongguk disana.

"Maaf, mobilku bermasalah tadi"

Pemuda lain bersuara, menjabat tangan Yongguk lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Apa yang lain belum datang?"

Himchan menggeleng.

Tersisa satu pasang kekasih lagi maka semuanya akan lengkap.

"Maaf mendadak mengajak kalian datang kesini"

Junhong tersenyum lalu menggeleng menatap Yongguk.

"Tidak hyung..Kebetulan jadwal kuliah ku dan Jongup hyung selesai lebih awal, ya kan hyung?"

Jongup membenarkan, mengacak rambut halus Junhong yang terkekeh kecil.

"Oh..adikmu belum datang hyung?"

"Dia sedang diparkiran, sebentar lagi sampai Jongup"

Yang lain tersenyum memaklumi, hanya satu orang yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongup tadi.

'**Oh..adikmu belum datang hyung?'**

Adik Himchan hyung berarti…Si Perayu Jung Daehyun itu kan!

Ishhh.. Junhong meringis kecil, tak menyadari bahwa adik Himchan kemungkinan besar akan diundang datang juga diacara ini.

Junhong duduk gelisah, memikirkan akan bertemu pemuda itu saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Menatap Jongup yang sedang berbincang seru dengan Yongguk dan Himchan yang menatap tak lepas pada ponselnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat.."

Junhong mulai berkeringat dingin mendengar suara itu, mengecek kancing kemejanya dan memastikan bahwa tak ada yang terbuka.

Pemuda itu dan kekasihnya menjabat tangan yang lain satu persatu, sampai pada bagian Junhong pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membungkukkan badannya malas-malasan. Junhong mendengus kesal, setelahnya Junhong tersenyum ramah pada kekasih pemuda itu dan menjabat tangannya sebentar.

"Apa kalian datang sejak tadi?"

Si perayu itu duduk di kursinya, tepat dihadapan Junhong.

"Kami datang 10 menit lebih awal darimu hyung" Jongup bersuara, tersenyum kepada si perayu itu tanpa tau apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya pada Junhong.

"Pesanlah makanan, karena hari ini acara untuk merayakan hari jadi ku dan Himchan yang ke 3 tahun, aku traktir kalian"

Junhong terkekeh senang, menatap Jongup yang ikut terkekeh melihat Junhong.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Jung?" Youngjae –kekasih Daehyun bersuara.

Menatap heran pada Daehyun yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Junhong.

"Kau saja yang pilih, aku tau seleramu bagus soal makanan" Tersenyum manis kepada Youngjae yang mengangguk mengerti lalu fokus pada daftar menu.

Kembali menatap penuh pada Junhong yang sedang berkomat-kamit membaca daftar menu ditangannya.

Daehyun tersenyum gemas, menopang dagunya dan menatap Junhong tanpa segan. Tanpa perduli jika ada banyak orang disana, terutama kekasih nya dan kekasih Junhong.

Junhong yang sadar sedang diperhatikan lalu mendongak, menatap tajam pada Daehyun lalu menggerutu pada Daehyun. Bergumam 'apa kau lihat-lihat' disertai kepalan tangan seakan mau meninju Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa keras membuat semua orang yang tadi sedang sibuk memilih menu beralih menatap kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Himchan menatap Daehyun curiga.

"Tidak ada, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian" Tersenyum lebar menatap ke lima orang disana dengan santai.

"Kau ingin makan apa Junhong?"

"Ste-"

"Steak tenderloin dan orange jus, pesan cheese cake juga untuk penutup"

Daehyun memotong ucapan Junhong, tersenyum mengejek pada Junhong yang mengeram kesal.

"Kau ingin makan itu Jung? Cheese cake lagi?"

Daehyun mengangguk sambil kembali menatap Junhong.

"Aku suka cheese cake, putih..manis...tampilannya indah dan enak saat disantap"

Menjelaskan kepada Youngjae dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Junhong.

Putih. Manis. Tampilan indah dan enak disantap itu sebenarnya cheese cake atau Choi Junhong?

"Daehyun-ah…."

Daehyun menengok, menatap Himchan yang berada di ujung meja.

"Bersikap baiklah, okay?" Himchan tersenyum kaku menahan gairah untuk memukul adiknya dihadapan semua orang.

Daehyun kembali mengangguk, seakan tak perduli.

Fokus pada ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk pemuda manis yang berada tepat diseberangnya.

'**kau tampak manis seperti biasa'**

Melirik Junhong yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, terkekeh kecil kala melihat Junhong yang mendelik tajam kearahnya setelah membaca pesan itu.

Tanpa berniat membalas, Junhong kembali memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke saku celana.

Daehyun mendengus tak percaya, kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk Junhong dengan semangat.

'**balas pesanku!'**

Mengeram kesal saat melihat Junhong yang menggeleng lalu memeletkan lidahnya meledek.

Bergumam 'awas kau' yang hanya dibalas senyum renyah oleh Junhong.

..

Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan datang diatas meja keenam pemuda itu.

Junhong menggoyangkan kepalanya senang saat melihat ice cream vanilla pesanannya datang.

Langsung bersiap menyendokkan ice cream saat suara Daehyun terdengar pelan ditelinganya.

"Makan dulu makananmu, nanti bisa sakit perut kalau langsung makan ice cream"

Daehyun menarik mangkuk besar ice cream yang sebelumnya dihadapan Junhong dan menggantinya dengan sepiring Steak Tenderloin kesukaannya.

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak seru berbincang bereempat –kecuali dirinya dan Daehyun.

Memakan steaknya perlahan lalu mencuri lirik pada Daehyun yang dengan tenang memakan makanannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup kenyang Junhong bersandar pada pinggir kursi, mengusap perutnya lalu mendesah berat menatap kearah air putih yang berada ditengah meja.

Menatap keempat orang tadi yang masih sibuk mengobrol entah membahas apa.

Tertegun kaget saat Daehyun dengan santai bangkit untuk mengambilnya lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih itu kepadanya.

Junhong berkedip bingung menatap Daehyun yang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Bersemu samar lalu meminum air itu dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Daehyun.

Junhong mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Sedikit ragu sampai akhirnya mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Daehyun.

'**terima kasih'**

Melirik kecil pada Daehyun yang sedang membaca pesan darinya lalu tersenyum kecil menatap Junhong.

Mengetikkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian pesan itu sampai di ponsel Junhong.

'**aku juga akan berterima kasih kalau kau mau menerima ajakan kencanku besok lusa'**

Junhong melotot kaget, Jung Daehyun ini….belum menyerah juga rupanya!

Meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lalu bangkit dan izin ke kamar kecil.

…

Di depan wastafel Junhong membasuh wajahnya yang tampak memerah. Apa ia demam? Atau alergi makanan? Kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah seperti ini.

Teringat senyum menyebalkan Jung Daehyun tadi, dan kali ini jantungnya yang memompa cepat.

Apa selain demam ia juga sakit jantung? Berdiri menghadap kaca lalu menarik-narik pipinya kesal.

Sadar Junhong! Si perayu memang pintar merayu!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Junhong tertegun, menatap pemuda yang terdiam di depan pintu kamar kecil dari pantulan kaca dihadapannya

Junhong mengangguk lalu bersiap keluar saat tangannya Daehyun menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

"Terima ajakan kencanku"

"Mimpi saja perayu!"

"Aku tentu akan memimpikanmu nanti malam, tapi sekarang terima dulu ajakan kencanku"

"Daehyun hyung, aku sudah memiliki kekasih.."

"Aku juga sudah"

Junhong mengeram kesal, menatap Daehyun yang bersiul santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan!?"

"Karna aku menyukaimu.."

"Kau….bagaimana jika Youngjae hyung tau sikapmu seperti ini! Mau ku adukan?"

"Sana adukan, dasar pengadu"

"Kau benar-benar ….."

Daehyun tertawa keras.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa kau gila?"

"Apa kau bodoh Junhong?"

"Kau…kau bilang aku bodoh! Wah, aku benar-benar akan mengadukanmu-"

Tak.

"Aw!"

Daehyun menyentil dahi Junhong keras.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar, kekasihmu sudah jelas tertarik pada kekasihku. Kenapa kau tak sadar juga? Ckckck "

"Jangan bercanda.."

Daehyun menggeleng santai.

"Aku tidak. Youngjae juga menyukai Jongup, aku tau itu."

"a…apa?"

"Kekasihmu tertarik pada kekasihku dan begitupun sebaliknya."

"…"

"Jadi, biarkan mereka bersama dan kau berkencanlah denganku"

Daehyun mendekat kearah Junhong, dan mengecup bibir Junhong cepat.

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget, menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum nakal sambil mengusap bibir tebalnya.

"Kau..apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu. Apa kau lupa? Perlu aku ingatkan lagi?"

Junhong menarik tangan Daehyun dan menggigitnya keras-keras.

"AWWW!"

"Rasakan! Kau menyebalkan! Hiks"

Daehyun mengusap tangannya banyak-banyak, tak sadar dengan keadaan Junhong yang terisak dengan pandangan tajam menatap Daehyun.

"Ini sakit Junho-"

"Hiks"

"H..hei, kenapa menangis? Aku yang kesakitan kan?"

Suara Daehyun melembut, menarik-narik pipi pucat Junhong dengan tatapan serba salah.

"Jangan menangis, aku minta maaf okay?"

Junhong mendongak, menyerbu Daehyun dengan pandangan tajam penuh ancaman.

"Itu..ciuman pertamaku!"

Daehyun hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri, berkedip tak percaya menatap Junhong.

Tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh menyeramkan dan melanjutkan menarik-narik pipi Junhong. Kali ini dikedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan eum?"

Mengangkat kepala Junhong dan mencolek hidung mungil Junhong.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada pasangan hidupku nanti"

Daehyun semakin tersenyum lebar, bertepuk tangan seakan bangga dengan kelakuannya.

"Kalau begitu ini sudah jelas, aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu!"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka lelaki yang main-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Aku tak suka lelaki yang tidak serius dengan perasaannya"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap Junhong dengan pandangan datar yang tidak pernah Junhong lihat.

"Aku tidak begitu.."

Daehyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Junhong dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Menggiring Junhong untuk mengikuti langkahnya dengan berjalan memutar agar tidak terlihat oleh teman-teman yang lain. Keluar restoran dan berjalan menuju parkiran tempat ia menitipkan kendaraannya.

"Hyung…"

"Ikut denganku"

Membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Junhong untuk masuk.

"Ponselku…"

"Aku akan menelepon Himchan hyung nanti, masuklah"

Sedikit ragu akhirnya Junhong menurut, duduk diam di kursi penumpang dan melirik Daehyun yang juga masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Namsan.."

"Eoh?"

"Namsan tower! Tempat..kau menggantungkan gembok atau semacam itu, ehem.."

Suara Daehyun melemah diakhir dengan sedikit deheman karena malu mengucapkan perkataannya tadi.

Junhong terkekeh.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya hyung?"

"APA! MENDENGAR APA?"

Junhong tertawa keras, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan seakan menggoda Daehyun.

"Saat itu aku mengatakan tentang impianku jika memiliki kekasih pada Himchan hyung. Kau mendengarnya?"

Daehyun menunduk.

"Aku mengatakannya satu tahun lalu saat belum menjalin hubungan dengan Jongup hyung, sekarang hubunganku dan Jongup hyung sudah berjalan sekitar **8 bulan**. Jadi hyung~ kau..menyukaiku sejak satu tahun lalu?"

"Aishh.." Daehyun mendesis kesal, membuang pandangannya keluar mobil tak mau menatap Junhong.

Tanpa menjawab lagi ucapan Junhong ia langsung menancap gas, melajukan kendaraannya ketempat yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit Junhong. Namsan Tower.

…

….

"WOOAHH.. ini indah bukan hyung?"

Junhong berseru girang saat menatap ratusan bahkan ribuan gembok dari ukuran terkecil hingga terbesar menggantung di pagar pembatas.

Daehyun mengangguk senang, menatap Junhong yang berseru girang sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

Daehyun menyerahkan sepasang gembok pada Junhong yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak memaksa, kau…kau bisa menuliskan nama Jongup disitu!"

Daehyun berkata malas, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seakan pasrah.

Junhong tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menulisnya kalau begitu. Siapa nama lengkap Jongup hyung ya?"

"Mana ku tau!"

"J – U – N – G "

Junhong sengaja mengeja keras-keras, melirik Daehyun yang masih diam menatap gembok lain.

"D – A – E –"

"Berhenti menggodaku Junhong!"

Junhong tertawa, gigi-gigi mungilnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak menggoda kok! Kau tulis juga milikmu hyung~"

Menyerahkan satu gembok pada Daehyun yang merengut seakan merajuk. Junhong kembali menuliskan pekerjaannya yang tadi.

"H – Y – U – N"

Daehyun melirik pada Junhong yang tengah sibuk menulis pada gembok miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar menuliskan namaku?!"

Junhong mengangguk.

Daehyun tersenyum senang, membuka penutup spidolnya dan dengan cepat menuliskan sesuatu pada gemboknya.

"Aku sudah selesai hyung, kau?"

"Aku juga sudah! Nah ayo satukan!"

Daehyun terkekeh lebar, merangkul Junhong yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tak sampai 3 menit ia kembali menurunkan lengannya yang merangkul Junhong.

"Tanganku pegal, kenapa dia tinggi sekali" menggumam kecil tapi masih dapat didengar Junhong, Junhong tersenyum dan menarik Daehyun ke ujung pagar.

"Biar aku yang pasang hyung, kau tunggu lah dibelakang"

Daehyun mengangguk menurut, berjalan ke belakang Junhong dan menatap punggung Junhong yang bergetar menahan hawa dingin.

Melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan memasangkannya di pundak Junhong.

"Kau pasti meninggalkan mantelmu di restoran, maaf"

Kepala Junhong berbalik, menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum menatap Daehyun.

Pipinya nampak merah padam seakan malu entah karena apa.

"Terima kasih hyung. sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi~"

"Tapi..aku belum melihat tulisan pada gembokmu!"

Junhong dengan cepat menarik lengan Daehyun dan mengapitnya.

"Aku kedinginan, **sabtu nanti** ayo kita lihat bersama"

Pipi Junhong bersemu, mencurigakan.

"Apa kau membaca tulisan pada gembokku?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, membuat Daehyun tersenyum gemas.

"Kau tunggulah ditempat hangat, aku akan segera kesana setelah membaca tulisanmu di gembok itu"

"Hng~ jangan terlalu lama hyung~"

Daehyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Junhong, mengangguk cepat dan melangkah menuju tempat gembok itu terpasang.

"**JUNG DAEHYUN! PERAYU~ Ayo kita kesini lagi nanti saat sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih"**

Daehyun tertawa terbahak dan melompat senang.

Kalau begitu, sabtu nanti…..sesuai ajakan Junhong mereka sudah akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Begitu kan! Hahahahaha.

Daehyun berlari cepat dengan tawa yang masih terukir di bibir tebalnya.

Ia berhasil! Ia berhasil mendapatkan Choi Junhong sebentar lagi!

Terima kasih Tuhan! Dan jangan lupakan…terima kasih Youngjae dan Jongup.

…

…..

Jongup tertawa menatap Youngjae yang juga tertawa disisinya.

"Apa kau menerima pesan darinya?"

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Dia bilang berhasil"

Terkekeh dan maju mendekat kearah Jongup. Mendekap tubuh hangat Jongup dan menggoyangnya kecil.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur semuanya selesai sekarang"

Jongup mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sebelumnya sangat merasa bersalah pada Junhong karena menduakannya denganmu, tapi berkat Daehyun kita bebas sekarang"

Youngjae yang kali ini mengangguk.

"Ya. Kita bisa bebas berpacaran tanpa takut ketahuan pacar-pacar kita kan?"

"Mantan lebih tepatnya"

Keduanya tertawa bahagia, Jongup mengangkat kepala Youngjae dan mengecup pipi bulat Youngjae.

"Selamat hari jadi yang ke **5 bulan** sayang"

"Ya, selamat hari jadi yang ke 5 bulan"

…..

Junhong berbaring di kasur besarnya, tersenyum dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang biasa ia gunakan.

Menendang-nendang udara karena kupu-kupu seakan masih menggelitik perutnya jika mengingat Daehyun.

Meraih guling dan mendekapnya erat seakan guling itu adalah Jung Daehyun.

Terkekeh gemas mengingat tulisan Daehyun pada gembok yang ia pasang tadi.

"**CHOI JUNHONG.. AKU MENCINTAIMU MENYUKAIMU JADilah pacarku~ *heart-heart*"**

Tertawa keras kala ingat tulisan Daehyun yang semula besar-besar menjadi super kecil karena ruang pada gembok tak cukup untuk ditulisi lagi. Dan jangan lupakan gambar hati yang kecil namun penuh diseluruh sisi gembok itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu bodoh~"

Tersenyum tulus lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mulai masuk ke dalam mimpi.

Dalam hati kecilnya berharap, ia dapat melihat Daehyun dalam mimpinya nanti.

…..

"**Karena sesungguhnya, rumput tetangga terlihat lebih hijau dibandingkan dengan rumput di kebunmu sendiri"**

….

**FIN.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~**

**Pyoooong~~~**


End file.
